From time immemorial people have been inventing and devising devices, chemicals and other apparatuses to either trap, kill or prevent the entry into places of rodents. Such innovations have been directed to protecting places like homes, factories, work places and other inhabitable dwellings. One expensive commonly owed object, namely vehicles, has received little notice in this rodent protection and eradication process.
Rodents, like mice, that can get into the engine, passenger compartment and other components of a vehicle may bite into rubber hoses or wires, cut interior fabrics and generally cause damage to any vehicle parts they are capable of damaging. Since the tires of a vehicle are the only parts normally in direct contact with the floor or ground, the rodents enter the vehicle by climbing up the tires. To prevent this entry of rodents upon and into the vehicle, the present invention has devised an inexpensive, chemical and toxic free, and easy to make and use device that can act as a rodent protective barrier all as detailed hereafter.